Un destino sin tí
by cereza-kirara
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se pelean por culpa de un beso... pero esta vez de verdad (¬¬) y ella se va al bosque después de que el la rechace... y acepta casarse con Kouga! FINAL!
1. El silencio de un beso

Primero que todo, decir que soy española, por eso a veces puedo usar algo raro para los demás (no uso el "usted" sino el "tu" y otras palabras), pero si hay alguna duda, preguntarme en los reviews o en mi correo: cereza_kirara@hotmail.com o aliciaperis13@hotmail.com  
  
Ah! Y decir lo de que los personajes son de R.Takahashi no míos (ya me gustaría ^_^)  
  
(hablar)Personaje: --------------------- (pensar) Personaje:----"cursiva"-----  
  
Un destino sin ti  
  
Capítulo 1: El silencio de un beso  
  
Inuyasha estaba en una rama del árbol sagrado. Hacía dos noches que había visto a la p... a... esto... Kikyo. Y desde hacía dos noches que no bajaba de la rama. Kagome se había acercado varias veces, queriendo decirle algo, aunque fuera un OSUWARI que lo hiciera bajar. Pero de su boca no salían las palabras, sólo unos sollozos como para avisar de que se iba a poner a llorar. Ya se iba a marchar cuando de pronto sintió que Inuyasha bajaba de un salto del árbol sagrado y la tiraba al suelo. Ella empezó a sollozar, porque había creído que no le volvería a tocar ni a tenerle tan cerca, y aunque él le inicaba que callara, ella no dejaba de sollozar.  
  
Inuyasha: Shhhh... Naraku está cerca...  
  
Kagome sabía de lo peligroso de la situación, pero aún así no podía parar de llorar, y los sollozos y gemidos eran bastante fuertes. De pronto Kagome sintió unos labios apretados contra los suyos. Inmediatamente dejó de sollozar y respondió al beso de Inuyasha rodeándole con sus brazos , mientras, él la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho como si se le fuera a escapar y besándola como hacía tiempo que había querido besarla.  
  
¿?: ¡Vaya! ¡Inuyasha qué lanzado! ¿?: ¡Kagome-chan! O////o Me alegro por ti! ^^ Kagome: Miroku, Sango, Shippo!! O////////O Miroku: Ja! Y yo que pensaba que Inuyasha jamás se atrevería... Y mírale! Te ha besado!  
  
Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, tan rojo como su haori (o como se llame la ropa que lleva).  
  
Inuyasha: Yo no la quería besar!!! Es sólo que ella no sabe estar callada! Tenía que hacer que se callara!!! Kagome: Queeeee?!!!!! Idiota!!!!! Y para eso me robas mi primer beso?! Estúpido!!!!!  
  
Kagome se alejó del grupo, furiosa.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, lo que acabas de decir no ha estado nada bien, yo que tú iría tras ella... Sango: Eso, que esta vez se la ve muy enfadada. Shippo: Por qué? Qué ha pasado? Es que Miroku siempre me tapa los ojos cuando nos acercamos a Inuyasha y Kagome... ¬ ¬ Sango y Miroku: -////- De mayor ya lo entenderás.  
  
Inuyasha había ido tras Kagome, ella se había sentado de espaldas a él en un tronco de árbol. La veía temblar ligeramente, por que el sol apenas era una línea de luz en el horizonte. Pensó por un momento dejarle la parte de arriba de su traje... ejem... o haori... pero luego se acordó de que habían peleado. Así que salió de su escondrijo y se adelantó para hablar con ella. Ella se giró lentamente para mirarlo.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... Inuyasha: Kagome yo... sabes bien como soy y... bueno, no pensé lo que dije, lo siento. Kagome: Siempre lo sientes... y me vuelves a hacer daño – dijo ella con una sonrisa tan triste que Inuyasha hubiera preferido verla seria – Inuyasha yo... ai shiteru Inuyasha, pero... sé que jamás seré la única de tus pensamientos y que volveremos a pelear, volveremos a discutir volveré a llorar por ti. No quiero seguir llorando ni sentirme tan solo como la reencarnación de Kikyo o como un detector de fragmentos, quiero a alguien que me ame y me entregue tan sólo a mí su corazón. Tú no puedes darme eso... ¿o sí, Inuyasha?, puedes mirarme solo una vez sin ver a Kikyo a través de mis ojos? Inuyasha: Yo... Kagome: Ya lo ves... tú mismo acabas de decidir nuestros destinos.  
  
Kagome se alejó lentamente y Inuyasha se quedó allí plantado, sin poder reaccionar,. Cuando ella ya estaba lejos se puso frente a ella de un salto.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome... Kagome: Déjame ir... Inuyasha: No puedo... yo... te dije que te protegería. Kagome: Déjame en paz Inuyasha! Deja de hacerme daño! – de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar todas las lágrimas que había podido contener hasta entonces- quiero ser feliz y no puedo serlo a tu lado! No quiero tu protección! No quiero tu caridad!!!! Inuyasha: No permitiré que te vayas  
  
Kagome miró el collar de Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Puedo usar "esa" palabra pero... de qué serviría? Aún así no te va a entrar en la cabeza...  
  
Después de esto Inuyasha no se sintió con fuerzas para detenerla, tan solo podía mirar como se alejaba de su vida la mujer a la que tanto amaba.  
  
Inuyasha: Ai shiteru Kagome...- susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera él lo oyó. 


	2. Yo no te haré llorar

Ya toi aki otra vez!!!! n_n jejejeeee... actualizo con bastante rapidez, no? Pues dentro de nada ya stara aki el cap 3... pero ahora vamos kon el 2!!!  
  
Cap. 2 Yo no te haré llorar  
  
Kagome caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma, tambaleando y cayéndose, pero sin saber por qué se levantaba y continuaba su camino, a ciegas, cegada por las lágrimas. Pero estaba llena de arañazos, incluso un corte bastante profundo en el hombro y en piernas y brazos. Había perdido mucha sangre y cayó desmayada por una pendiente, sin mucho esfuerzo por evitarlo, sin querer despertar nunca más.  
  
Poco a poco abrió los ojos, al principio no veía nada por que estaba cegada por la luz que entraba por la cueva. Sus ojos, que querían cerrarse, vieron a lo lejos una especie de torbellino que se acercaba a toda velocidad y sintió un fragmento de joya aproximándose.  
  
¿?: Qué bien que te hayas despertado! Ya estás mejor?  
  
Kagome: Ko... Koga?  
  
Koga: Qué ha pasado? Por qué ibas tu sola?  
  
Kagome entre sollozos empezó a contarlea Koga toda la historia, hasta que acabó diciendo:  
  
Kagome: ...y le dije que si no me amaba solo a mí me dejara irme... y no me detuvo.  
  
Koga: Kagome, yo te quiero sólo a ti, y no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por culpa del perro ese. Aunque tenga que matarle no quiero verte triste por su culpa. Quieres que lo mate?  
  
Kagome: No Koga... no es su culpa si no me quiere... y aquella vez si no me hubiera hecho callar con el beso Naraku nos hubiese matado... (cereza- kirara: dijo yo que había otra forma de hacerla callar...¬ ¬ Inuyasha: v//////v callate!!!!)  
  
Koga: Pero Kagome...entonces cásate conmigo!!! Te prometo que no volverás a llorar! Que dices?  
  
Unos días después...  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo e Inuyasha buscaban a Kagome. Habían tenido que prácticamente obligar a Inuyasha a olfatear su rastro, peero en cuanto había olido la sangre de Kagome empezó a buscarla desesperadamente.  
  
Poco después el grupo llegó a la cueva de Koga, y le vieron a él en la entrada.  
  
Inuyasha: Malditooooo!!! Lobo pulgoso!!! Que le has hecho a MI Kagome???  
  
Koga: Ja! Que dices, chucho estúpido? Si yo no la hubiese encontrado ahora habría muerto.  
  
Miroku: Eso quiere decir que Kagome-sama está bien?  
  
Kagome: Si, estoy bien... –Kagome se acercó cojeando ligeramente- siento haberme ido tan repentinamente, lo siento.  
  
Sango: Nada, nada... Me alegro de que estés bien, Kagome-chan!^_^  
  
Shippo se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome, llorando desconsoladamente. Ella le tranquilizaba con su preciosa sonrisa, y entró en la cueva para acostarlo, ya que hacía días que no dormía.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, no le dices nada a Kagome-sama?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Sólo tengo algo que decir – dijo acercándose a Koga- y es que como este lobezno se acerque de nuevo a Kagome... lo despedazaré! Y me dá igual que ella se interponga! ELLA ES MÍA!!! Oyes?!  
  
Koga: Vaya, vaya, perro pulgoso... parece que te tendré que dar una buena lección, aunque es una lástima que o te pueda matar...  
  
Inuyasha: Deja de decir tonterías!  
  
Koga: Kagome, ven!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Pero cómo te atreves?! No le grites así a Kagome! (Careza-kirara: mira quién fue a hablar... Inuyasha: Grrrr...)  
  
Kagome: Koga-kun... qué quieres? –dijo saliendo de la cueva- es que aún estoy mareada... te importa si voy a descansar?  
  
Koga: Claro que no, amor mío... pero ven, - dijo abrazándola- ven a mi lado a descansar al sol... así te repondrás más rápido.  
  
Inuyasha: Suéltala lobo rabioso!!!  
  
Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, la cogió de un estirón y la alejó de Koga, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Sacó la Tessaiga y apuntó al demonio-lobo.  
  
Inuyasha: Ya te lo he dicho... Kagome es mía!  
  
Kagome se soltó del abrazo de Inuyasha, y sonriendo le dijo:  
  
Kagome: Ya te dije... que no tenías que sentirte obligado a protegerme – contestó acercándose a Koga- quiero que seas feliz con Kikyo... la amas y ella te ama a ti, no tienes por qué irte al infierno con ella porque tienes una larga vida por delante, pero podéis estar juntos aquí en la Tierra.  
  
(cereza-kirara: Aghh... hasta me ha dolido escribir eso... mo se lo cree ni ella.)  
  
Inuyasha: Te equivocas Kagome! Yo...  
  
Kagome: Shhh... calla, Inuyasha... ¡Y ahora quiero que todos escuchéis lo que tengo que deciros! Es algo muy importante y quería esperar a que Shippo despertase... pero parece que va a tardar. "Y además las cosas se están empezando a complicar, no tengo que dejar que Inuyasha vuelva a confundirme y luego vuelva a llorar por él..." Así que os lo voy a decir! Koga-chan... tú o yo?  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango: O.o Kouga-chan???  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrr "Snif... yo quiero que me llame Inu-chan...¬¬"  
  
Koga: Lo decimos los dos. A la de 3. 1,2,y 3...  
  
Koga y Kagome: Estamos prometidos! ^ ^.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango: ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE?????!!!!!  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gracias por leer mi historia! Es mi primer fic y parece q no esta mal del todo... Ad+ lei los reviews ayer k era mi cumple y fueron el mjor regalo ke podía haber recibido! Paso a contestar reviews!  
  
Kagome^kitten: Ke super review! Gracias! Ya he leido 2 de tus fics, pero kmo hasta el otro dia no pude registrarme (no m salia...¬¬) y no pude dejarte review, pero en cuanto pueda te dejaré uno.  
  
Coolis17: Gracias! Al principio la idea me preocupaba, por si estaba muy vista... luego la historia ya se va pareciendo mas a otras ke ya hay x aki...¬¬ pero en fin...  
  
Magdalia_Sayo: No te preocupes, que hay historia para rato! La historia tendrá 5 capitulos que ire subiendo poco a poco. Musas gracias x tu review, spero k m envies mas...  
  
Aiosami: Arigato, y trankila k no m lo tomo mal, ^_^en el "documento de word" lo había puesto bien no se que ha pasado pero intentare solucionarlo para este capitulo. 


	3. El último ai shiteru

CAP. 3 El último "ai shiteru"  
  
Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha: ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?  
  
Sango: ¡Qué bien, Kagome-chan! ^_^  
  
Miroku: ¡Qué suerte, Koga-kun! ¡Te llevas un trasero muy bonito!  
  
Sango: ¬ ¬* Maldito houshi hentai!!!!!- y le pegó tan fuerte que el houshi salió volando por los aires.  
  
Kagome: ¡Queremos casarnos cuanto antes mejor!^ ^ Aunque primero se lo presentaré a mi familia ¬ ¬... ejem...  
  
Koga: Estoy súper feliz porque Kagome-chan por fin ha aceptado mi propuesta! Estáis todos invitados a la boda, y aunque no me apetezca el perro también, por que es amigo de Kagome-chan... donde se ha metido el perro?  
  
Todos miraron alrededor, Inuyasha había desaparecido, aunque lo buscaron por los alrededores no aparecía y al final se cansaron de buscarle, total, él solo sabía defenderse.  
  
Ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos, pero Inuyasha no había vuelto. Kagome se estaba quieta entre los brazos de Koga, pero no estaba cómoda y no podía dormir, así que se apartó los brazos de Koga de alrededor de su cintura y fue a dar una vuelta. Se adentró en el bosque, donde cada vez los árboles eran mas frondosos y donde no llegaba la luz de la luna, pero ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de nada. Hasta que notó que algo la golpeaba. Ese algo era una especie de serpiente pero aunque no parecía muy peligrosa con sus afilados colmillos había abierto de nuevo su herida en el hombro, y ahora le escocía mucho, quizás hasta estaba envenenada. La serpiente se puso en posición para atacar de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir no quedaba mas que unos trozos de piel de lo que había sido la serpiente.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Te ha envenenado... qué pena que no esté Myoga-jiji aquí... tendré que extraer yo mismo el veneno... – se acercó a Kagome, puso una mano en el hombro sano y empezó a chupar el veneno del otro hombro (cereza- kirara: imagínalo...*o*- cereza-kirara babea- yo tb quiero!) Kagome: -//////- Inuyasha... ya vale, no? Si alguien nos viese así...  
  
Inuyasha: ¬/////////¬ Si alguien nos viese así? Si no te extraigo el veneno morirás, y tú te preocupas por si alguien nos viese así?  
  
Kagome: Ya pero... tampoco hace falta que me abraces tan fuerte... ni que con la otra mano me sobes el cuello... -//////-  
  
Inuyasha: /////////////// (ultra mega rojo) Eh... es solo... para que la sangre fluya mejor!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Entiendo... – Kagome se aparta de él – anda, límpiate la sangre de la boca, que con esos dientes y todo pareces un vampiro... – Kagome limpia con la mano la sangre de los labios de Inuyasha- y... encima... es mi sangre...  
  
Inuyasha coge la mano de ella y la besa en los dedos, luego la acerca y la abraza. La aleja un poco de su cuerpo para poder besarla suavemente en los labios y le susurra...  
  
Inuyasha: Ai shiteru Kagome...  
  
Kagome también responde a su beso y el beso tuvo el sabor a las lágrimas de Kagome. Entonces ella apoyó las manos en el pecho de él, y tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder apartar al hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome... siento ser siempre tan brusco, tan terco, tan... siento hacerte llorar, hacerte sufrir... perdóname Kagome, yo te quiero sólo a ti, cuando lo de Naraku.. había mil formas de hacerte callar pero siempre había querido besarte... pero soy tan orgulloso... perdóname por favor. Ai shiteru Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Eres muy cruel Inuyasha...sé que quieres que siga recogiendo fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama con vosotros y que no se si lo podré hacer si me caso con Koga, no sé si lo haces por eso o...  
  
Inuyasha: Te equivocas!!! No es cierto... Ai shiteru, ai shiteru... ai shiteru, Kagome!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Yo...  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome... créeme por favor...  
  
Kagome: ... Para ya Inuyasha... voy a casarme con Koga-kun, es un buen amigo y le aprecio... seré feliz con él, sé que me ama y que me amará para siempre. Quizá algún día pueda de amarle de igual manera, no lo sé... pero he decidido que en mi mundo no hay nadie para mí... y no te acabo de creer... lo siento, Inu-chan... con Kikyo serás más feliz que conmigo. Yo acabaré amando a Koga-kun y seré feliz junto a él... él me da una seguridad que tú no me das... tenía que elegir y he elegido.  
  
Kagome se levantó de la piedra en donde se había sentado, iba a dar la vuelta cuando notó que Inuyasha la cogía de la mano que poco antes había besado.  
  
Inuyasha: No te entiendo Kagome (cereza-kirara: ni yo...) dijiste que me amabas!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha – lo miró tristemente – ai shiteru Inuyasha, aunque esta será la última vez que me lo oigas decir.  
  
El hanyou soltó la mano de la mujer humana a la que amaba y que iba a ser la esposa de otro hombre (o youkai).  
  
Continuará...  
  
Juajuajua!!!! Q mala soy! No sta interesante? Ahora se entiende el titulo, no? Jajaaaaaa... m encanta hacerles sufrir! (pero alguien ha entendido los motivos de Kagome?) Jajajaaaaaa!!!!!...  
  
Ahora contesto los reviews... muxas gracias!!  
  
Coolis17: Siento k no lo diga en ste cap si Kagome y Koga se va a casar... pero no se... d todas maneras sta interesante, no? O a lo mejor kmo no ha adelantado muxo la historia...  
  
Miles: Lo d si se queda con Kouga... sigo con lo mismo! Hay q esperar! Pero... no se... solo k los haré sufrir bastante hasta aclararlo... XD  
  
Ishtary: Uoh! M encanta Sakura! Asi k en kuanto pueda.... A mi pasa igual, m mola Kouga pero aun m gusta mas Inu+Kag, pero no se k hare...  
  
Magdalia-Sayo: Jeje... al hacer el fic... lo hice x fastidiar a Inu y a Kagome, aunke m es mas fácil hacer historias tristes k alegres.  
  
ChibiChun: Gracias x los halagos, pero aun m kda mejorar muxo... lo conseguire!  
  
Ah si... quiero ir haciendo a la vez otro fic y que os gustaria mas, uno d Kag y Inu d lo k pasa al acabar pasando x todos los personajes, poniendo nuevos y un monton de capitulos, o un fic d lo k pasa cuando x accidente Inu hiere a Kagome y la cuida (a solas) y... romántico. U otro (soy una pesada) d todos k llegan a un pueblo costero k hay un fantasma d una mujer k sta en un fragmento d joya y k espera el regreso de su amado.  
  
Los hare todos, pero kual hago primero? Decidme vuestras opiniones en los reviews y en el proximo capitulo la historia k tenga + votos empezaré. 


	4. No te olvido

Hola otra vez! He tardado mas en actualizar... pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo!!!  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
NO TE OLVIDO  
  
Kagome y Kouga volvían de la época actual de visitar a la familia de la chica. Gracias a los consejos de Kagome, Kouga había creado una buena impresión. Kagome siempre se mostraba feliz y sonriente, y en cada gesto de Kouga se notaba el amor que éste sentía por la miko.  
  
A Inuyasha no lo habían vuelto a ver, desde aquella noche en el bosque, pero Miroku, Sango y Shippo siempre estaban a su lado y aunque Sango y Miroku al principio habían dudado del amor de la pareje (mas por parte de Kagome que de Kouga), pronto cambiaron de opinión, sin saber que Kagome era una experta en eso que en nuestra época llamaríamos teatro.  
  
Kagome: Kouga-chan, Shippo se puede venir con nosotros? Es como un hijo para mí.  
  
Kouga: Claro! ^^ Pero después de la luna de miel, amorcito, que quiero disfrutar de mi esposa ^_^.  
  
Habían vuelto al pueblo, en donde se celebraría la boda, ya que Kagome sólo quería casarse en su mundo al acabar los estudios. Se trasladarían a una casa cercana al pueblo para que Kagome no dejara sus estudios al estar demasiado lejos del pozo para ir y venir, y tampoco quería vivir en una cueva.  
  
El vestido de novia ya estaba preparado, sólo quedaba fijar la fecha.  
  
Kagome: No me caso!!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!  
  
Kagome: Antes tenemos que encontrar a Inuyasha! Tiene que ser el padrino ^ ^.  
  
Todos: Ah...  
  
Así que se dedicaron a buscar a Inuyasha, aunque no pudieron encontrarle. Un día que salieron a buscarle Sango, Miroku y Kagome (Kouga estaba preparando la boda) Miroku dijo:  
  
Miroku: Sólo aparecerá cuando quiera que lo encontremos.  
  
Kagome: Es cierto... creo que nos ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo mientras le buscábamos.  
  
Sango: Como sabes eso? Yo soy una taijiya (se dice así?) y no he notado su presencia.  
  
Kagome: Por que él y yo... estamos unidos por un lazo... – dijo con una mirada triste – él y yo somos uno. Sango y Miroku cruzaron una mirada.  
  
Sango: Kagome-chan... creo que deberías hablar con él. Quizás es eso lo que él quiere.  
  
Miroku: Deberías probarlo, aunque te cueste. Él también sufre por tu boda, igual o más que tú.  
  
Kagome: Insinúas... ¿qué no soy feliz con Kouga?  
  
Miroku: Yo no te he dicho exactamente eso... – luego empezó a hablar más fuerte – Inuyasha! Me oyes? ahora Sango y yo nos vamos, por favor, habla con Kagome-sama, tú no eres el único que lo pasa mal.  
  
Tal y como habían dicho, Miroku y Sango se marcharon en dirección a la aldea dejando a Kagome sola en medio del bosque.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... Inuyasha... siento todo esto... ven... deja que te vea.  
  
El hanyou bajó de un árbol, con una mirada de profundo dolor en sus hermosos ojos dorados.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!! –dijo avanzando hacia él- te extrañaba tanto! No te alejes jamás de mi como ahora – quiso abrazarlo pero él no la dejó.  
  
Inuyasha: No te acerques más, no me abraces, o no me hago responsable de lo que haga después.  
  
Kagome: Inu...yasha...?  
  
Inuyasha: Si te acercas más no podré contener mis sentimientos.  
  
Kagome: Por favor... ven conmigo al pueblo, sin ti no puede comenzar la boda.  
  
Inuyasha: Quieres decir... que si no voy no te casarás? Entonces no voy a ir.  
  
Kagome: Quiero que estés en mi boda. No podré soportarla si no estás allí conmigo! Sé que te pido mucho pero... por favor!  
  
Inuyasha: Pides demasiado... y se puede saber por qué? Tu amado Kouga estará contigo! Ya no he de protegerte! Tu me lo dijiste!!!  
  
Los dos se quedan callados por un momento, Kagome baja la mirada y se sienta en el suelo. Inuyasha también.  
  
Estaban evitando mirarse, y los dos esperaban a que fuese el otro el que hablase. Al cabo de unos minutos, fue ella la que se decidió a romper ese incómodo silencio.  
  
Kagome: Es verdad... tienes razón... lo siento.  
  
Inuyasha: ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él?  
  
Kagome: Es que ya le dije que sí... no puedo negarme ahora, ya no puedo echarme atrás, le haría mucho daño.  
  
Inuyasha: Y vas a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida por la felicidad de Kouga?  
  
Kagome: Si!  
  
Kagome empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y Inuyasha la abrazó. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ella ya estaba más calmada, el hanyoy se levantó y la levantó a ella cogiéndola en brazos.  
  
Kagome: O/////o Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Vamos al pueblo! Hay una boda que cancelar!!!  
  
Y se fueron al pueblo, mientras Kagome forcejeaba para soltarse... oh, dios, que pensaba hacer Inuyasha?  
  
Al llegar todo el mundo se extrañó de ver a Inuyasha regresar y encima con Kagome en brazos. Al oler a su amada, apareció Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Perro!!! Suéltala ya!  
  
Inuyasha: Te reto, Kouga! Si te mato... no podrás casarte con Kagome!!!  
  
Kouga: Acepto, perro sarnoso! Vas a arrastrarte por el suelo!  
  
Kagome: NO!!!!! No os peleéis!  
  
Pero no la escucharon.  
  
Inuyasha desenvainó la Tessaiga y Kouga se puso en posición de ataque. Inuyasha no podía utilizar ni el bakurhuya (o como se diga) ni el kaze no kizu (lo de la "herida del viento" o como se diga) por que Kouga era muy rápido. Así que soltó la espada y empezó a usar los puños, una vez le pegaba él y otra vez recibí una patada de Kouga, hasta que...  
  
---Continuará---  
  
Interesante? Lo continuare cuando me respondan a eso que puse al final del tercer capitulo... o cuando me decida por que fic hacer luego ñ_ñ ...  
  
Coolis17: Es q Kagome es tonta y por no hacerle daño a Kouga... pero bueno...  
  
Miles: Yo tambien kiero ser Kagome... snif... la envidio! Kiero ser ella!!!!  
  
Ray3: Jua jua... la incertidumbre se mantendrá hasta la última línea! Soy mu mala! Pero yo tb sufro haciéndoles sufrir... jejeeee...  
  
Aiosami: Uoh! Que bien que mi oka lea mi fic... soy feliz!!! Quiero que tu mas que nadie me digas eso que puse al final del tercer capitulo... soy feliiiiiiiiiz!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews! Por favor dejadme reviews, que me animan mucho y me motivan para seguir. Y repito lo que he puesto antes, decidme lo de que fic hago luego de las opciones que puse en el otro capitulo... lo pongo aki otra vez:  
  
a) Uno de Kagome y Inu de lo ke pasa al acabar pasando x todos los personajes, poniendo nuevos personajes y un montón de capítulos. b) Un fic d lo k pasa cuando x accidente Inu hiere a Kagome y la cuida (a solas) y... romántico. c) Otro (soy una pesada) de todos ke llegan a un pueblo costero ke hay un fantasma de una mujer ke esta en un fragmento d joya y k espera el regreso de su amado.  
  
Añado otro que es un poco fuerte:  
  
d) Kagome y Inu están separados muchos años y cuando Inu va a verla ella se ha suicidado. No creo ke le guste a nadie... pero me atrae la idea de hacerlo.  
  
Había hecho un dibujo del capitulo tres... pero no puedo subirlo!  
  
Uh... Hasta el proximo capítulo!!!!!!! 


	5. La boda

He tardado muxiiiisimo en actualizar! Me habia kerido esperar a que naciera mi hermana Nuria para poder dedicárselo... bueno, a ella y a más personas! Las dedicatorias las pongo al final del capitulo.  
  
Cap 5, La boda  
  
Inuyasha consiguió asestarle un puñetazo muy fuerte a Kouga y lo lanzó hacia el bosque.  
  
Kagome: Kouga-kuuuuuun!!!!  
  
Miroku y Sango: O.o Qué puñetazo...  
  
Miroku: No ha podido sobrevivir! Qué fuerza!!!  
  
Sango: Encima se ha llevado cinco o seis árboles por delante, seguro que ha muerto...  
  
Kagome: ¡¡ Kouga... tenemos que ir a buscarle!  
  
Inuyasha: Iré yo... al fin y al cabo he sido yo quién le ha matado.  
  
Kagome: Te acompaño... ¡¡ snif...  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku...  
  
Miroku agarró a Kagome del brazo y la llevó al pueblo, intentando tranquilizarla (auque la llevó a la fuerza ''' )  
  
Inuyasha se dirigió al bosque, siguiendo el evidente rastro de ramas rotas hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Kouga. Al llegar lo vió tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y tumbado hacia arriba, tendido entre unas maderas.  
  
Inuyasha: Kouga... por qué no lo has esquivado?  
  
Kouga abrió repentinamente los ojos.  
  
Kouga: Quería hablar contigo, perro.  
  
Inuyasha: Ju... más bien querías morir, si no hubiese sido por que eres un youkai con fragmentos de la shikon...  
  
Kouga: Puede ser...  
  
Inuyasha : O.o Morir? Acaso querías morir???  
  
Kouga: Mmh... me da igual.  
  
Inuyasha: ¿¿¿???  
  
Kouga: Amo a Kagome y como la amo, lo que más deseo es su felicidad, pensé que ella, con el tiempo, empezaría a corresponderme, pero ahora veo claro que ella jamás te olvidará, aunque sea eso lo que desee. Entonces ya no tengo motivos para vivir.  
  
Inuyasha: Pero..!!!  
  
Kouga: No me has matado, así que el compromiso sigue en pie, mi compromiso con Kagome, nuestra boda.  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
En el pueblo, se preparaba la boda. Todas las casas estaban adornadas con ramilletes de flores y los caminos con pétalos hasta el altar, situado al otro lado del río en una bonita pradera.  
  
Kagome estaba preciosa, tenía un vestido blanco occidental que había traído de su tiempo, adornado con flores rosadas en el escote y en el pelo. El vestido, largo y con una cola de muchos metros, le hacía estar aún más guapa que de normal. Pero aún así no podía parar de llorar, aunque el tupido velo lo disimulaba y hacía que nadie lo notara. Ella tampoco veía nada, y lo había elegido ella así para no tener que mirara a los ojos a Kouga.  
  
Miroku la llevó al altar, y por lo que alcanzó a oir era Sango quien acompañaba al novio. Ella dio el "si quiero" con una voz temblorosa, el novio respondió de igual modo. Llegó el momento del beso que sellaría su matrimonio, su esclavitud. Él empezó a levantar su velo y ella cerró los ojos, y permitió que se juntaran sus labios. Eran tan cálidos... tan dulces... empezó a separarse de él y al abrir los ojos, le miró muy sorprendida.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Siento no haberte preguntado si te querías casar conmigo, Kagome.  
  
Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de ella.  
  
Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha! Ai shiteru! No soportaba la idea de estar separada de ti!  
  
Los dos se abrazaron muy muy muy fuerte y los invitados estallaron en aplausos y silbidos alegres.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, abrázame muy fuerte y no me vuelvas a soltar jamás!  
  
Inuyasha: No lo haré... no te soltaré... por que yo... ai shiteru Kagome.  
  
FIN  
  
Este fic quería dedicárselo a mi hermana Nuria, a todos los que han dejado review o piensan dejarlo, a Aio-chan y a Chiisana Minako, y en especial a todos aquellos a los que les ha gustado y que se esfuerzan cada día por escribir mejores fics y es su pasión. Arigato por vuestra atención todos estos capitulos.  
  
Coolis17: Ya e exo la opcion B. Gracias. La has leido, no? Creo haberte visto x los reviews... no se. Se llama "Lo siento" espero que te guste. Gracias por leerme.  
  
Serenity: Hum... si es el primero de Inuyasha que lees ya veras coo en realidad no es tan bueno... arigato.  
  
Miles: Jeje! Ya has leido mi fic opcion B? Te gusta o menos que este? Yo creo que aquel es mejor... gracias por todo.  
  
Aiosami: Okaa! Estas desaparecida en combate! Lee mi otro fic, xfa! Te exo de menos x aquí... La pelea ha resultado corta... jeje yo que pensaba que nunca podria narrar una pelea y en mi otro fic llevo 2 en tres capitulos.. ¬¬ esto es publicidad y lo demas son tonterías.  
  
Isa: Jua! Pues os he dejado en ascuas muxo tiempo...!!! Gomen ne!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark-SangoChan: De nada, aquí stoi para servir. Si!!!! Soy especialista en los fics tiernos!!!! Pero sobre todo los fics tristes... arigato!  
  
Kala: Hola!!!!!!!! No se transforma... pero bueno! Jeje... no hay casi accion... para accion yo no sirvo! XDDDD Gracias x leerme.  
  
Hayi-OS: Hola! OK. Ya me paso x la web. Sayonara.  
  
Espero veros en mi otro fic, besitos.  
  
Cerezakirara. 


End file.
